


deep down my heart, deep down my soul

by xteezxtiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in class, M/M, Seonghwa and San are best friends, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, do hongjoong and seonghwa have a ship name, hongjoong is a famous boi, hongseong, if not i decide it's hongseong, singer!hongjoong, sorry I don't mention the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xteezxtiny/pseuds/xteezxtiny
Summary: Nervously he stepped on stage, hands trembling. Hongjoong greeted him with a big smile.





	deep down my heart, deep down my soul

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much just another take on the soulmate au.  
> i can't believe i've finished this?? it's actually the first piece i've finished in years omg

Hongjoong traced the outlines of his tattoo absentmindedly. His soulmate tattoo. He had gotten more tattoos over the years, partly to hide the “Oh my god, it’s you?!” on his thigh, but he still knew exactly what it looked like and so he could even trace the letters through his black pants.

Right now he was on the way to his next concert including a fansign on the next day, stop number three on his tour. Hongjoong looked forward to it, as always. He loved his fans, they were the reason why he could live his dream and why he continued to make music. Still, he wondered if he worked hard enough, so he sat and traced his tattoo and worried.

 

At the same time, Seonghwa stood in front of his closet, his friend San on speaker and whined. “He must think I’m homeless, Sannie! He will call the security and they will throw me out! A closet full of clothes but nothing to wear…” “Oh shut up hyung, you’re gorgeous. He will love you! I’m the one who will most likely be thrown out…” his friend whined back. “Just throw on some jeans and how about that striped red and white shirt? You’d look hot as hell Seonghwa-hyung!”

Four hours and lots of discussions later the two friends met in front of the concert hall, where already lots of Hongjoong’s fans waited for the doors to open. They fought their way through the people to make sure they weren’t the last ones to get in, even though they had their seats reserved.

Finally the concert began and Seonghwa and San were the loudest when it came to screaming fanchants and just overall fangirling. They where sure it was the best concert they’ve ever been to. And even better: They had tickets for the fansign the next day too!

 

It was only natural for Hongjoong to wake up early, did he have to get ready for a day packed full of different schedules all the time. But today he woke up more than early, started rolling around in bed at 4am with a weird feeling in his gut. Worried, he decided to get up when the clock struck 5am, chugging two bottles of water and thinking about how he couldn’t get sick now. The concert the day before went well, he did not feel like he overworked himself.

The weird feeling never went away the whole day. Still, Hongjoong carried out his schedules, doing an interview with a local YouTuber and rehearsing his songs for the fansign. Even when he stepped on stage that evening he felt the twist in his stomach, but he decided to ignore it for his fans.

 

Seonghwa and San were nervous. Very nervous. Seeing their favorite artist live was one thing, but getting to attend said artists fansign a whole other thing. They had met early at San’s place, Seonghwa bringing half his closet so he could choose the perfect outfits for both of them. In the end they looked absolutely stunning. Seonghwa’s soulmate tattoo was even partly exposed from the low cut shirt he was wearing. Half the letters of “Hey gorgeous, what’s your name?” peeked out from it.

The venue was packed full, everyone wanted to see Hongjoong in person. The boys were seated in the middle of the audience, so they had a great view for the stage. The fansign went smoothly, everyone had fun. The two friends had high numbers so they had to wait longer to speak with Hongjoong. San went up first and Seonghwa watched his friend happily as they chatted. San had prepared cute gifts for Hongjoong, like those cute hairbands and plushies.

After a few minutes it was Seonghwa’s turn. Nervously he stepped on stage, hands trembling but a small smile on his face. Hongjoong greeted him with a big smile on his face.

 

“Hey gorgeous, what’s your name?”

 

Suddenly the world stood still. Seonghwa’s head shot up and he looked at the singer with wide eyes.

 

“Oh my god, it’s you?!”


End file.
